The World According to Flora Reinhold
by Nixi Stasia
Summary: 20 short stories and drabbles about the life of Flora Reinhold, in London and how she's growing up.
1. Music

**Hi Pl fans! If you think Flora is totally awesome then this story is for YOU! I feel Flora is forgotten about all the time in the stories so I thought, I'll do a ton of one-shots based around her! Please give me requests! Please also review and I will read your stories and say Thanks to you in the author's notes of the next chapter! This story will probably never be completed as it is not a story and is a whole bunch of one-shots. Seen as Flora is the main character for all theses one-shots then if you don't like Flora (You not only suck) then don't read this story! Thanks, Luv Moni xx :D**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: * Flora is asleep, I go over an wake her up but poking her ***_

_**Flora: Moni! What are you doing in my room in the night!**_

_**Me: I need you to do the disclaimer for me.**_

_**Flora: What?**_

_**Me: Please! Come on, just do it then I'll leave and you can go back to sleep.**_

_**Flora: Fine! Moni does not own Professor Layton or any of the characters.**_

_**Me: Thanks goodnight. * I then realise Flora is already back to sleep. I then quietly leave ***_

* * *

**Music**

Loud music was coming from Flora's bedroom, which was disturbing the Professor. Flora and himself didn't particularly like the same type of music. Flora enjoyed loud dance and pop music while the Professor enjoyed classical and opera music. They had spent mornings fighting over who had control over the radio in the car. The Professor usually won as he was the one driving and he said he couldn't concentrate and could crash with that 'terrible music' playing. Which Flora thought wasn't very gentleman like but she didn't question it.

The Professor shouted up the stairs" Flora, could you please turn the music down?"

The volume of the music wasn't lowered and the Professor wondered what to do next.

~_Flora's Bedroom~_

Flora was listening to her CD player and had turned it on to full volume. Which was very loud. She was listening to and singing along, somewhat out of tune, to what was currently her favourite song ' Call me maybe by Carly Rae Jepson.' Flora had been doing homework but as this song came on she had stopped to sing along and had turned it up rather loudly. The Professor wouldn't mind, he probably wouldn't even hear it! And if he did it was only for this song, she'd turn it down once it had finished.

However, Flora didn't turn it down once that song had finished because her other favourite song ' Domino by Jessie J ' came on. She kept on singing along and promised herself that the next song she definitely would turn it down.

But Flora didn't have to turn her music down, because half way through the song, the music turned off. Shocked and surprised, Flora jumped and realised it must be a power cut.

Downstairs the Professor smiled, and slightly laughed at himself. Turning the power off wasn't the most gentleman like thing to do but he couldn't see another option and after all what Flora didn't know couldn't hurt. It was daytime so light was still coming through the windows. He'd turn the power back on later.

* * *

**So did you like it? Please review!**

**I do not own the songs 'call me maybe' or 'domino' they are both very good songs though. What's your favourite song?**

**If you have any ideas for a one-shot based around, Flora do not hesitate to contact me or tell me in a review!**

**Luv Moni xx :D**


	2. Party

**Hi everybody! This chapter contains the song 'Call me maybe by Carly Rae Jepson' which in the last chapter said it was Flora's favourite song. So this is why this song is included in this chapter!**

**THANK YOU to lilyb12 and alice7000!**

**Thank you to lilyb12 for suggesting this chapter!**

**Please R&R! Requests are welcome!**

* * *

**Karaoke**

I was at, Melissa, a girl in my class', birthday party. It was a disco and lights were flashing and music was being blown out of the speakers. All the girls were wearing mini skirts strappy tops- or some girls tops were even strapless!- high heels and lots of make-up. The boys were wearing jeans and just tops, I'd noticed boys never made an effort about fashion, but some had put gel in their hair so it was spiky.

I was wearing, cropped jeans, a pink top, converse and little make-up. Normally, I didn't wear any make-up but I had heard, Clive, a boy in the year above me, was coming to the party and... well, I wanted to make a good impression as I fancied him. The professor would never let me out the house, in short skirts and strapless tops, so I put on the tightest clothes I could find.

The music began to fade out and the DJ took out a microphone and said," Ok kids, now we're going to do some karaoke!"

Everyone cheered.

"So who's up first?" the DJ asked.

The lights went up and everyone started hiding their faces. Me and my friend, Jane, looked at each other and laughed.

"I dare you to do it," Jane dared.

"What? No!" I exclaimed.

"Go on!" Jane, said.

"No!"

"Flora! Flora! Flora! Flora!" Jane chanted. I gave her a look but she didn't stop. Other people noticed and started chanting my name too. It seemed people would do anything so they wouldn't have too, didn't they? Soon, everyone was chanting my name.

"All right, all right," I said," I'll do it."

I went up to the karaoke machine and the DJ, handed me the microphone. I flicked through the songs, some where ones I didn't quite know and there some I liked, some I knew but hated. Then, I found my favourite song, 'Call me maybe by Carly Rae Jepson.'

I pressed the 'Yes' button and the music started playing.

"I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell, I looked at you as it fell and now you're in my way..." I sang.

People started dancing and cheering.

"Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe..." I sang the chorus.

The song, finished and people cheered and clapped. I gave the DJ back the microphone and went over to Jane.

"I hate you!" I joked.

"You loved it!" Jane laughed.

"Yeah well, I'm never going to here the end, of it. I was terrible!"

"No, you're really good!"

"Really?"

"Yes really."

Jane, started smiling weirdly and I didn't quite know why.

"What? I was terrible wasn't I? I know I was!" I exclaimed.

"No, you were good," A voice behind me said.

Surprised, I turned around and saw Clive!

"Oh, thanks." I said, smiling.

Great! I wouldn't of sung, if I had remembered Clive was hear! I'd made a total fool of myself!

"So what's your number?" Clive asked.

"What?" I said, confused.

"You said, in the song, here's my number so call me maybe, but I didn't quite get your number," Clive explained.

Brilliant, the teasing had already started.

"Flora, he's asking you for your number," Jane explained, laughing slightly.

"Oh," I said.

"Yeah, so can I have your number?" Clive asked.

"Yes. Yes, sure," I said, smiling.

I grabbed a napkin and Clive handed me a pen and I wrote my number down and handed it to Clive.

"Call me maybe," I said.

* * *

**I know, really cheesy! Hope you liked it! If you have an idea for this don't hesitate to tell me!**

**Luv Moni xx :D**


	3. Sick

**Hey guys! I hope you are all enjoying these Flora one-shots! If you have any ideas for one please tell me! :)! **

**THANK YOU to lilyb12, alice7000, Happytickles and MikuLover for your review!**

* * *

**Sick**

_Flora's (Who else?) POV_

My eyes opened. They felt heavy. I felt weak. My throat was dry, my head was pounding, and I felt as if I was about to vomit. I tried to turn over to look at the clock and see what time it was but I was too tired. I flopped back down on the pillow and groaned.

Not only was I sick. I was sick on Saturday.

I must have fallen back asleep, as I soon saw the Professor beside me.

"Flora? Are you alright?" the Professor asked.

"No," I answered. I was too tired to give a more detailed answer.

"You don't look well," the Professor said, he bent down and put his hand on my forehead,"You have a fever."

I knew I had. It's impossible for someone to feel this sick and not have a temperature. I forced a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" the Professor asked.

"Terrible, it's Saturday as well," I pointed out.

My voice was hoarse, I could tell. It hurt to speak.

"Ha ha! At least you won't miss any school," the Professor chuckled.

"Can you be quieter please?" I asked. The Professor was speaking to loud, it hurt my head.

"Yes, of course. You're really not feeling well are you?" the Professor said quieter, stroking my hair.

"No. What time is it?" I asked.

"Half past ten."

I hated being sick. It meant I'd be stuck all day in bed with nothing to do except sleep. My head was hurting, badly and the sunlight peeking through the curtains was hurting my eyes. I felt as if I was in a boat in a storm, going up and down with the waves, then I leaned over the side of my bed and vomited.

This was embarrassing.

"Flora, are you alright?" the Professor asked.

"I'm good," I answered, flatly.

I groaned and threw myself under my duvet. This is why I hated being sick.

* * *

**Poor Flora! But you know what the best cure is? REVIEWS! **

**Luv Moni xx :D**


	4. Paradox

**Hi everyone! I know this is like totally random (I'm totally random incase you haven't noticed) but I was having a conversation with this boy who sits next to me in maths and I came up with this! Hee hee! **

**THANK YOU to MikuLover and lilyb12 for your review! And whoo! This story currently has 123 hits!**

**If you have an idea for a Flora one-shot, tell me and I'll do your story!**

* * *

**Paradox**

_Flora's POV (FLORA! WHOO!)_

"Professor, you're good at puzzles," I began to say.

"Good? He's never left a puzzle unsolved!" Luke exclaimed, interrupting me in the process.

"Luke, a gentleman never shouts at a lady," the Professor told Luke.

"Sorry, Professor," Luke apologised.

"Oh, right so I don't get an apology?" I said, sarcastically.

"Well, you should apologise to the Professor..." Luke said.

Then it started. Another fight between Luke and me. We fought a lot. Quite a lot. At least every day. It would be about the simplest thing. Or the most pointless thing. Whatever it was about, the argument could always be avoided.

"All right, all right you two calm down," the Professor said.

Luke and me stopped fighting and went silent, both of us guilty.

"Flora was there something you were going to ask me?" the Professor asked.

"Yes. I came up with this puzzle today and no one, not even Luke, can solve it so I want to see if you can," I explained.

"It's not even a puzzle! It's a..." Luke started to defend himself but the Professor cut him off.

"Ok then, Flora, let's see if I can solve this puzzle of yours," the Professor said.

"Ok, a man travels back in time and kills his grandfather. He killed his grandfather before his Father was born so this then means the man never would of existed because then his Father never would off existed. Then because he never would of existed the grandfather would of lived causing the man who murdered his grandfather to exist he then travels back in time and kills his grandfather and the same circle keeps going on and on and on. Does the circle keep continuing forever or does the circle end somehow and how does it happen?" I said.

"Err," the Professor looked confused,"That's quite a paradox there, Flora."

"That's what I was trying to say!" Luke exclaimed.

"I'm not sure, Flora. Is it the circle goes on forever because there is no way to end it or begin," the Professor guessed.

"Wrong," I said, pleased with myself.

* * *

**Haha! So Flora stumped the Professor! Tell me in reviews want you think the answer is because there is a correct answer. The answer will be revealed in the next chapter. A lollipop to anyone who gets it right!**

**Requests are welcome!**

**Luv Moni xx :D**


	5. Movies

**Hi Everyone! The answer to the puzzle was 'It never stops' the Professor's answer was 'Is it the circle goes on forever because there is no way to end it or begin?' Notice the forever bit, it couldn't be forever because time is stuck in some sort of loop and it keeps going back to those two times so technically; There isn't a forever!**

**THANK YOU to MikuLover for your review!**

**This chapter is also a request from MikuLover.**

* * *

**Movies**

_Flora's POV (Do I still have to put that?)_

This was my first date with Clive, after the night he asked for my number, hopefully it wouldn't have anything to do with singing. Fortunately, it was the cinema. Unfortunately, we were watching a horror film.

Horror films and me... well we don't go together well. Seriously, when I slept round Jane's with some other girls in our class we watched 'Scream'. I spent the next two weeks with nightmares buzzing round my head. Not fun.

So we watched people leg it around a forest with some paranormal creature chasing them, on a giant screen for about an hour. Yes, I was creeped out. Yes, I was frightened. Yes, I liked how Clive wasn't freaked out by the film. No, I didn't tell Clive I hated horror films. Why didn't I tell Clive I didn't like horror films? Because he would think I was a baby.

I think about half way through horror films is always when the scariest bit is. This must have been about halfway through the films. All I can say is, good thing this film isn't in 3D. Several monstery things jumped out at one point and scared the living daylights out of me.

I screamed. Embarrassing.

I flung my arms around Clive. More embarrassing.

We kissed. Pure bliss.

* * *

**So really short but FLUFF! Haha! :)**

**BTW, if you like adventure Professor Layton stories be sure to check out my new FanFic 'Professor Layton and the Disappearing Children' It's a lot better then the title but as you've probably guessed I'm not the most creative person.**

**So some requests would be good too... (Hint hint)**

**Luv Moni xx :D**


	6. Inappropriate

**Hi! I've had to change the rating for this chapter! Hope you enjoy! Requests are needed desperately as I'm short on ideas! reviews would be nice too...**

**THANK YOU to MikuLover for your review!  
**

**This is a request from MikuLover.**

* * *

**Inappropriate  
**

_Flora's (I don't see a point in putting this) POV_

__"What are you going to buy then?" Jane asked me. We had decided to spend Saturday at the shopping centre. We had started our exams this week so we decided that some shopping would take our minds of the pressure of getting good grades.

"Well, there's that top, I want to see if it's in the shop still and some moree hairbands as Luke snapped them and there's this book I want to buy aswell," I answered," What about you?"

"Make-up, shoes excetra, excetra," jane said, she says 'Excetra' a lot for some reason,"What book is it?"

"Confusions in the Perfect Life," I answered.

"That? Really? Flora you never read raunchy books like that! You know that books full of sex and stuff like that?"

"Yeah, it looks good. I just have to make sure the Professor never sees me reading it."

_~Later~(3rd person)_

__"I'm going to bed now then," Flora said, after a while.

"Ok, then dear," the Professor said to his adopted daughter.

"Goodnight," Flora said.

"Goodnight, Flora."

Flora went upstairs to bed, leaving her bag with her new book inside. As the professor got up to go and make a cup of tea, he knocked over Flora's bag. He bent down to pick the contents of the bag up. There was a new top, some hair elastics, hairspray and a book. Curious, the Professor read the back of the book and was shocked to find Flora was reading a book like that.

_Mia has always thought she's had the perfect life. Everyone's always wanted her life, and she was perfectly happy. Until, her life is thrown into turmoil when she cheats on her boyfriend, just three days after she lost her virginity to him. Now she finds herself, single, unliked and her life is as horrible as her life perfect before..._

* * *

**Awkward! Sorry if this was too dirty, tell me in reviews if it was! I need more ideas desperately!**

**Luv Moni xx :D  
**


	7. Part 1: Jobs

**HI! This is a request from MikuLover.**

**THANK YOU to LBJR, MikuLover and 0-MagicMelody-0 for your review!**

**Quick note: 0-MagicMelody-0, you left an anonymous review so I couldn't PM you and tell you that the requests you left, I will do two of them but one I used to start of my new one-shot drabbler called 'Layton and Friends' you were credited in the authors notes. The others to I will do next, I just got this request first.**

* * *

**Jobs,**** Part 1**

Flora was broke. She needed money desperately. She needed new shoes and new clothes. Of course she could ask the Professor for some money but she'd feel bad, after all he'd already done so much for her. Flora spent hours planning a way to get some money, then she came up with a brilliant idea!

Dog walking!

How many people around London own dogs, but sometimes may not have the time to walk them? Lots!

After putting up some posters advertising her services, Flora soon got lots of replies asking for help. Flora, needing the money, accepted all the jobs.

A week later, Flora was holding 5 leads attached to dogs and wearing roller-skates. The dogs came in all shapes and sizes, not one of these dogs were the same. There was a golden Labrador, a Corgi, a Dalmatian, a Jack Russell and a cross breed between a Labrador and a Poodle. Flora had taken to wearing roller-skates because she had soon found out it was easier then walking.

Unfortunately, 5 dogs pulling on leads which were being held on to by a girl wearing roller-skates, wasn't a good idea. Soon, Flora was head first in a bush.

'Hmmn, maybe I should take up babysiting?' Flora asked herself, whilst removing a leaf from her hair.

* * *

**Who noticed that this is a part 1? Well done if you did! Part 2 will be a few chapters later and will be Flora taking up babysitting!**

**Requests welcome! **

**Luv Moni xx :D**


	8. Awkwardness

**Thank you to O-MagicMelody-O for requesting this!**

**THANK YOU to MikuLover and lilyb12 for your review!**

* * *

**Awkwardness**

There are many things that happen in life, just because they do. Things no one can explain or give a reason why it happened. But they happen. Sometimes for the better. Sometimes for the worst.

"Get off!" Flora squealed, even though she didn't mean it.

Clive carried on tickling his girlfriend. Against all her squeals, laughs and squirms. They both laughed.

Flora rolled over and rolled onto Clive now attacking _him. _

"That is not fair!" Clive laughed.

The Professor wouldn't back for a while. At least another two hours, he didn't need to know about Clive being around. Nothing funny was going on, they had just somehow for some random reason, gotten into a tickle war.

Then one point, another thing that happens no one can explain, they kissed.

There was a knock on Flora's bedroom door but she didn't hear it. The door opened and the Professor came in. Flora and Clive were still busy snogging ( and finding out what each others tonsils tasted like.

To show his presence, the Professor coughed loudly. Immediately, the two teenagers turned to look at the man standing in the doorway, with his arms folded.

AWKWARD!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! And not only are requests welcome! They are hugely appreciated as I am running short on ideas!**


	9. Poison

**Hi! I know loads of people have done these but... it's a request so...**

**This is a request from O-MagicMelody-O.**

**THANK YOU to MikuLover for your review!**

* * *

**Poison**

"Aren't you going to eat it then?" Flora asked, the Professor and Luke.

"Err, I'm not really hungry," Luke said, staring at the plate of fish and potato wedges, in disgust. Or at least that's what Flora said they were.

"Oh," Flora said, disappointed.

"Of course we'll eat it Flora," the Professor said, looking at Luke and giving him a look to say 'Eat it, it can't be that bad.'

The Professor and Luke both stared at the food like it was a monster about to jump out and eat them. It was possible for that to happen. Flora was more like an evil scientist in a lab, then a young chef in a kitchen. Maybe her meal's (if that was what they were called) would create the next Frankenstein's monster?

Slowly, and rather terrified, the Professor took a small bite of the food/ death trap.

After a while, the Professor and Luke have eaten they both look rather... green.

~A Few Hours Later~

"Professor..." Luke whispered, his mouth still able to taste vomit.

"What is it Luke?" the Professor moaned.

"Never make me eat Flora's cooking again."

"I don't intend to. Now, let us both go to sleep and maybe we'll feel better in the morning."#

"I doubt we will Professor..."

* * *

**Aww! Poor Flora! Hopefully she'll learn to cook one day.**

**Luv Moni xx :D**

**P.S. Requests and criticism in reviews please!**


	10. Planning the Future

**Hi! Next chapter will be Jobs part 2 but had this idea and have a feeling I'll forget about it if I don't do it now! It contains my OC, Lilly. She is in some of my other stories. She is the Professor and Claire's daughter and Flora sees her as her sister. **

**THANK YOU to MikuLover for your review!**

**Please R&R! Requests Welcome!**

**Planning the Future**

_Flora's POV (do I really need to still put this?)_

"So you actually want to ask me something. This isn't just a social visit?" Lilly asked.

"No," I said," I need to ask you something but we can speak about other stuff too."

"Good, I need help picking baby names," Lilly said, rubbing her stomach. I looked at my sister, Lilly. Her brown hair was scraped up into a bun. She was wearing leggings and a baggy top, probably a maternity top. She was curled up on the sofa, with a book on the coffee table beside her. She was wearing no make up, it was the first time, I'd seen her without any make up. She still looked pretty, but a bit tired. A plate of chocolate chip cookies were on her lap, her latest cravings probably," So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Well, as I'm sixteen now, I guess I need to start thinking about jobs and careers and what I'm going to do at university," I began.

"And you want to ask me about jobs?" Lilly asked, looking at me strangely,"I don't work. I didn't go to university. Why are you asking me?"

"Well, I'm looking at different views on life and..."

"Wait a minute. Are you considering being like me and not working and being a housewife?" Lilly interrupted.

"Well, not quite..."

"Flora, never do what I did. At times maybe my life may look easy, fun and luxurious but it isn't!"

"What, no Lilly...?"

"Flora, what do you think I do everyday or rather once this baby's born how do you think my life will entail?"

"Well, you have a husband who earns loads of money and spends loads of money on you. You spend your days with friends, spa trips, shopping but ..."

"No. Well I do, do that, but I spend my days cleaning, or rather I did but I'm not always able to do that at the moment because of the sprays contain chemicals that could hurt the baby and all that. Anyway, once this baby is born, I will spend most of my day, doing school runs and cleaning."

"I thought you and Jack were getting a cleaner?"

"We are but right now, we don't have one. But anyway my pint is, Flora, I can't get a job. I live off my husband and the money he makes. Yes I always get new clothes, shoes, bags and jewellery but," Lilly sighed,"But I can never get anything for myself. I don't earn my own money. I'm never going to be independent. You have the brains to do something with your life, something better then me!"

"Ok, I was actually going to ask you, I want to go into beauty business and open up a salon, I was going to ask you for help with popular styles and good looks..."

"Oh... Anyway, help me with baby names now, do you like the sound of James for a boy and Ellen for a girl?"


	11. Part 2: Jobs

**To all my readers: HI! Hope you are enjoying this, and better get on with the thanks and the sorry before I have to kill someone to get over how sad this story is...**

**THANK YOU to MikuLover and alice7000 for your review!**

* * *

**Part 2 Jobs**

_Flora's POV (Right getting sick of putting this! Unless I say so, they are all Flora's POV unless it's third person)_

For the fourth time that day, I heard screaming. Well, crying, but it was so loud it could be classed as screaming. I sighed, I was tired, and had a headache. I got up form Mr and Mrs Williams sofa and went in to the nursery, to find the 8 month old baby, crying.

I picked him up and rocked him gently, trying to hush him. According to the clock, Mr and Mrs Williams wouldn't be back for another hour and a half, which normally wasn't long but right now, felt like a million years!

I'd tried everything, feeding, changing taking him for walks but all he wanted his Mother!

Then I had an idea. I grabbed their house phone, and rang Lilly.

"Hello, Harrison household," I heard her voice.

"Hey, Lil, I need help," I said, whilst holding the screaming baby.

"What? Is that a baby? Flora where the hell are you?"

" Look I'm babysitting and this baby won't stop crying!"

"And you are ringing me because?"

"You're having a kid in like three months! You've gotta know how to get one to sleep!"

"Two and a half, actually," Lilly corrected," Anyway, have you tried feeding, changing, walks, rocking..."

"Yes! Everything!"

"Hmm," Lilly said," What about singing?"

"No, Lilly, I am not singing!"

"Why? No one's there! Apart from the baby but they won't remember it and it'll help it sleep."

"Ok, fine."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

"Yep, goodbye and thanks!"

"Any time."

"Oh and one more thing..."

"What?"

"I'm never babysitting for you. And good luck for your baby because according to my experience, all they do is scream..."

"Oh, thanks. I'm terrified enough as it is."

"Sorry. Goodbye."

"Bye!"

I put down the phone and sang.

My singing must truly be terrible, as the baby just cried louder.

* * *

**Poor Flora! If you want more of these jobs, I may do one of Flora looking after Lilly's baby, but other then that, that will be my last one with Lilly in as she is my OC.**

**Peace out! Dandelion Oak xx**


	12. FOOD FIGHT!

**This is a request from alice7000.**

**Requests welcome!**

**R.E.R (Read, Enjoy, Review)!**

**FOOD FIGHT!**

"So, you put the sauce in, now and turn it up a bit," Clive instructed.

Flora did exactly as Clive told her. After the last time Clive had been around and the Professor had found them **(AN: See chapter 8 Awkwardness) **Flora had thought that would be the last time Clive had been around. But after a lot of explaining and convincing, the Professor had grown quite fond of Clive and had told Flora that he was welcome any time. One thing that the Professor hadn't told Flora was when it was a bad day for Clive to come around.

"Is that right?" Flora asked.

"Yep, just keep stirring or it'll stick to the bottom of the pan," Clive replied.

Flora carried on stirring.

This time, Clive had decided to give Flora a cooking lesson. It was a hard thing to do. But Flora seemed to be giving it her best shot. Though after a while, things did get a bit boring. Flora picked up a small piece of the chopped up carrot and threw it at Clive.

"Hey!" He said, laughing and throwing some broccoli back at her.

Within seconds, a food fight had broken out between the two. After clearing up (or what they called clearing up, which was pushing all the dry food along to a side) they left to go out. The Professor came home about 20 minutes later, to find the house in a complete mess.

Maybe Clive wouldn't be so welcome, afterall...

**Hope you enjoyed it! Requests are brilliant! So are reviews!**

**I just got Eternal Diva! Can't wait to watch it!**

**Peace out! Dandelion oak xx**


	13. Missing

**I came up with this last night in bed. It's a fatherXdaughter one-shot between Flora and the Professor. I hope you like it! Remember, requests are welcome!**

**Missing**

Flora had been acting strange all day. She'd been quiet, and had not done anything. The young girl had just sat on the chair and stared into space. She wasn't reading a book or watching television. Flora had just sat their all day, in silence. She was wearing a poker face, and had not even said anything. The only time Flora had spoken was when someone asked her a question that she couldn't answer by nodding or shaking her head. She hadn't even made breakfast, which was a good thing, but the Professor and Luke were not quite sure what was wrong.

Luke had gone home, and Flora still hadn't moved. She hadn't even said goodbye to Luke. The Professor went over an spoke to her. Maybe she'd say what was troubling her, now Luke had gone.

"Flora?" the Professor said.

Flora looked up, not saying anything.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Flora sighed.

"Flora, I know something's on your mind. It might help to speak about it?" the professor offered.

"Ok, well I just..." Flora hesitated.

"I'm listening," the professor and sat down on the chair next to Flora's.

"It's a year today since my Father died," Flora sighed, and a tear ran from her eye.

"Ah," the Professor simply said, not sure what to say.

"I'm being stupid. I shouldn't cry. It was ages ago now," Flora gulped, and then hid her face in her hands and wept.

"Oh, no, Flora, dear," the Professor comforted his adopted daughter," Come here."

The Professor hugged Flora.

"It's alright," the Professor soothed," I tell you what, how about tomorrow, we go on a little visit back to St Mystere and you can see you Father and Mother's grave?"

Flora's tear stained face looked up,"Really?"

"Of course. I really should have taken you before."


	14. Father's Day

**So it's father's day, so I'm gonna write a quick fic. It is nearly 10pm so may spend 5 minutes on this XD**

**Father's Day**

Flora went downstairs and saw the Professor reading the newspaper. She smiled and hummed a little tune, and made her way to the kitchen to put the kettle on and make tea.

"Do you want some tea, Professor?" Flora asked.

"That would be extraordinary, Flora," the Professor said.

"Ok. And Professor..." Flora said.

"What do you want, Flora?" the Professor asked, he had gotten used to Flora normally wanting something.

"Well, today, it's Father's day and seen as you're my guardian, I decided to thank, you. If that makes sense?"

"Sort of. Explain more."

"To thank, you for being my guardian and taking care of me, I've got you a card and bought you some things and I will do all the cooking and cleaning."

"That sounds wonderful Flora. But really you don't need to _cook,_" the Professor said, shuddering at the thought of Flora's cooking for an entire day. Her tea was fine, but any type of food...

"Well, I am," Flora smiled.

A few hours later, the house was a mess (Flora's cleaning isn't that good either) and the house smelt of burnt food. The Professor was also sick.

"Looks like I'm going to have to be in charge, for more then one day," Flora sighed," I'll make you breakfast tomorrow too," Flora said to the Professor.

**AN: Yeah, sorry it's so short. Really tired. Anyway, I've just started a new story called 'The Childhood Secret'. It;s about Claire and Layton being friends when they're younger and they find a den. It's very sad, but I think it's the best story I've written so...**

**Peace Out! Dandelion Oak xx**

**P.S. Vote on my poll if you haven't already! I want to hear from YOU and what my next story should be!  
**


	15. Part 3: Jobs

**AN: Here is the next jobs part! I will do the last jobs part, next, where Flora is a waitress (request). This contains my OC Lilly. Go to my profile or read some of my other stories, for more things about her. **

**Thank you to my Beta Reader: Aida Rosaura, for helping me write this!**

**R&R!**

**Jobs Part 3**

_Flora's POV_

I sat on the sofa, slumping (something I can only do when the Professor is out), twirling the telephone wire around my finger. It was possible that was a habit I had inherited from Lilly, which was ironic considering I was on the phone with her. She was blabbering on about her six week old son, James, and not letting me have a word in. Since Lilly had become a mother she hadn't stopped going on about it. I could now recite every detail of every day of James' life.

I had stopped concentrating on what Lilly was saying a while ago, and had started reading a book, adding in the occasional 'Uhuh' and 'Really?' to make it sound like I was listening and caring. Don't get me wrong, I love Lilly and James, but I was getting fed up of every conversation Lilly and I (or anyone Lilly had a conversation with, for that matter) having to be about parenthood. I was getting quite interested in my book when Lilly said something which caught my attention.

"So do you think you could look after James, next Sunday?"

"What?" I asked, putting my book down.

"Saturday. Jack's at a family reunion, so the rest of his family will be there, and I'm getting back into work, so I'm going to lunch with Mrs Wren, to see if I can get some performance slots back. So can you look after James?" Lilly asked. I knew that right now she'd be pursing her lips.

Mrs Wren had been Lilly's boss when she worked at Gressenheller Bistro, singing every Friday from nine pm till eleven pm. She hadn't worked since six months into her pregnancy because she became too tired to stay up late and sing. Also the smell of the food there made her nauseous so instead of just taking maternity leave, she quit. Don't ask why-this is Lilly. She does what she wants at the time, no matter what the consequences are. Obviously, my sister now regretted quitting but I knew she'd get the job back in a split second. She was the best singer I'd ever heard of and was better than most of the artists played on the radio these days.

"Well if it's a family reunion, why can't you and James go? You're Jack's wife, and James' Jack's son," I pointed out. I was definitely not looking after a baby.

"I don't want to have to meet so many in-laws at once. Have you seen his family tree? And James may get tired and grizzly," Lilly explained.

"I don't want him to get grizzly and tired on me!" I exclaimed.

"Please, Flora. It will be an hour and a half. And he can sleep for most of that, you'll just need to feed him and change him. Then I'll be back," Lilly said. Her voice made it sound like she was begging and pleading.

"You haven't left James alone for more than ten minutes before, and I thought it was really hard to leave babies alone for the first few times?" I asked, thinking of every reason not to be pulled in.

"He's been upstairs asleep for nearly fifty minutes now, and I'm fine!" Lilly protested.

"But he's only like, a storey above you. You do realise you can just go upstairs and see him, right?" I asked.

"Oh, Flora! I am shattered. Please, just look after him on Saturday for ninety minutes!" Lilly yelled. I had gotten used to her mood swings while she was pregnant, but had expected them to stop once James had been born. I was obviously wrong.

"Fine," I groaned. Looks like I'm going to have a great Saturday!

_~That Saturday~_

I don't go to Lilly's home that often, but when I do I am always amazed by the beauty of it. Lilly lives in a three floored house with six bedrooms, four of which have their own bathroom. The ground floor has a large living room, the walls of which are dotted with Lilly's paintings, photos of James, Lilly and Jack's wedding, and things like that. There are also real leather sofas, and the room looks very regal and posh- even though Lilly and Jack are nothing of the sort! Then there's the dining room with a long table. It could easily seat ten people (even though they rarely have that many guests at once) and has a white lace tablecloth. The kitchen is next to that, and is probably the smallest room in the house, but is still gorgeous somehow! There's a bathroom downstairs by the entrance, that's the only part of the house Lilly doesn't like. On the side of the living room is the conservatory, which is currently where James' playpen is kept, as well as some of Lilly's art things and 'paintings in progress.' Next to that is the garden, which Lilly takes great pride in. She spends hours watering the plants and it's understandable when you look at the size of the garden! The yard has a big field surrounded by the plants. The Professor and I have been invited over there for barbecues and picnics before. Lilly is also thinking about putting a set of swings and a play house in once James is a couple of years older.

I've only been upstairs three or four times, so I can't remember much about it. On the second floor there are four bedrooms, three with their own bathrooms. One has been converted into a room for Lilly to do her artwork, because apparently 'The conservatory isn't private enough and is too hot in the summer and too cold in the winter'. Then there is another bathroom, which is the largest in the house. Up on the next and final floor, there are two bedrooms, one with a ensuite and one with a separate bathroom, plus another lounge!

I knocked on the white door. It was decorated with a stained-glass pattern on the rectangular window, displaying the house number-a red ten- surrounded by green and blue glass flowers. Lilly obviously put quite a lot of work into the front garden as well, seeing as there are more flowers than last time I visited (which was only a week ago). Lilly answered the door quickly and I could hear James crying from the living room. I sighed, I was in for a long ninety minutes.

Lilly left ten minutes later, promising to be back as soon as she could be, and saying she'd skip starters and dessert to be quicker. Lilly thought that if she didn't have them Mrs Wren wouldn't either. Somehow I didn't think that was how it worked, but what was the point in contradicting her? I had to save the energy for looking after a screaming baby.

Despite Lilly's efforts, James hadn't gone to sleep. As soon as she left he started screaming the place down. Whether it was because he knew his mother had left or because he hated me, I had no idea. I picked him up and rocked him to try and stop him from crying. He didn't seem to want to stop, though. Babies were beginning to seem so attention seeking! Carefully, I sat down, as to not scare James and make him cry harder. Lilly had fed him and changed him before she left so she said he'd be fine until she came back. I had a feeling he wouldn't be.

My arms soon began to ache so I put him in the little cot and rocked that. James seemed to calm down after a few minutes of this. Maybe I had been holding him wrong? The small baby didn't go to sleep, but looked at me with his big blue eyes and reached his hands out at me, stretching his little fingers. My nephew made a couple of happy baby noises and seemed to spit a bit. Charming.

"A real gentleman you are!" I laughed.

James made a sort of noise at me, a bit like the noises he had made earlier. It was like he was speaking back to me. I looked down at him, smiled, and decided he looked a lot like Lilly. He had her eyes, which Lilly had gotten from her mother, Claire, and he had her hair colour, which Lilly had gotten from the Professor. Jack was there too, of course, James had his bone structure and his nose.

"Are you going to be good for Auntie Flora now?" I cooed.

James looked away from me.

"Hey! Cheeky!" I said, tickling him. He didn't really like that, and let out a couple of snivels before crying hard. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no." I said softly with a slight edge of panic in my voice. "Please don't cry. Please, please don't cry."

It was no use. James just kept weeping and I was left with a big wet puddle of baby tears on my dress, which had been freshly laundered. No wonder Lilly wanted a break! I looked at the clock, and saw Lilly had been gone an hour and twenty minutes. She should be back in ten minutes.

Whenever I caught a snippet or two of Lilly's drabbles about James, I'd always heard how 'cute and good' he'd been. Ok, he's cute, adorable even! But good? Not so much. He wouldn't go back to sleep, and wouldn't go back to just being calm and happy! Was James good for Lilly? Was he just acting like this because he wanted his mother? Probably. When me and the Professor visit, James is always happy around Lilly.

I looked at the clock again. Hmm. Lilly should have been back fifteen minutes ago.

"Where's your mummy got to, eh?" I sighed to James.

He sort of grizzled and stopped crying. Well, he stopped screaming, but a few tears were still running down his little cheeks, getting caught in his dimples. He was really adorable, but how did Lilly cope all the time?

By the time 3 o'clock came around Lilly was half an hour late. Honestly, Lilly wasn't the world's most punctual person, but she found it hard to leave James. I'd actually thought that she may be rushing back early, not thirty minutes late!

After another fifteen minutes of tears and weeps, I heard the front door open and the sound of Lilly's designer heels clopping through the hallway and into the front room.

"Sorry I'm late!" Lilly cried, taking James off me. I gladly let her have him.

"It's ok." I rolled my eyes.

"How's he been?" she asked, 'shhing' her baby at the same time.

"He cried a lot," I said flatly.

"Yeah, sorry. I did say on the phone that he's going through a stage where he cries every time I leave the room. Remember?" Lilly asked.

I froze. I really should listen next time.

"Oh, yeah. You did. But I was fine, I managed to cope with him," I lied.

"Babies are fun aren't they? Do you think you'll have one when you're older?" Lilly asked me.

I didn't have to think to answer this.

"No."

**AN: Again, constructive criticism please! And if you haven't already, vote on my poll! (Yes, I'm going on about this again) and if you've already voted and I've added another option taht you liek the sound of, PM me!**

**Peace Out! Dandelion Oak xx**


	16. Teddy's

**AN: Another one! Sorry, but this is the last Jobs, I was going to do another but I have 5 left and 2 of them I have already planned out and have to do! So I have 3 left and there's other stuff I want to fit in too! This also means I can't do all requests and have had to not do some, so please don't be offending if I don't do one of your requests!**

**Anyway, this request is from IcyJade2007! Enjoy!**

**Teddy's**

It was a cold Saturday morning, and the Professor, Luke and Flora were preparing for a garage sale for tomorrow at a fund-raising event at Gressenheller University. Luke was looking through his room for old books and games and things like that and the Professor, having finished his the previous evening, and Flora were looking through her room.

As Flora went over to put a ornament in the bag, something caught her eye.

"What's this doing in here?" Flora asked, picking up a very old and worn teddy bear. It had one eye missing and the other falling out, and hanging down the side of his face, by one small, worn thread. The fur was sticking together in clumps and there were some bare patches.

"Oh, I put it in there," the Professor replied.

"What? Why?" Flora asked.

"I thought you were too old for stuffed animals and it's very old and worn out anyway," the Professor shrugged.

"I'm not too old! I can't believe you tried to sell Frank!" Flora cried, hugging the teddy.

"And I thought Luke was obsessed..." the Professor muttered.


	17. Break Ups

**AN: Have nothing to do so am just going to update a ton! Enjoy!**

**Break Ups**

I sat on the bed crying, not knowing what to do. Clive had said he loved me. He had beaten up someone who bullied me at school. He had helped me with my homework. Taken me to the cinema.  
He'd been perfect. I loved him. And I thought he loved me. Now, it was obvious I was wrong.

There was a small tap on my door.

"Go away!" I moaned. Immediately regretting it straight after, just because I was angry with one person didn't mean I should take it out on anyone else. I guess I just didn't want to see anyone right now.

The Professor came in, even though I had told him to 'go away.'

"Are you alright, Flora?" the Professor asked me.

"Take a wild guess," I rolled my eyes.

"My apologies Flora. Anyhow, dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"Flora..."

"I'm not hungry! Please, I'm not in a good mood... Just leave me alone."

The Professor left and I skipped dinner. I honestly wasn't hungry. About half an hour later, the Professor came back upstairs and into my room.

"Do you want to speak about it?" the Professor asked me.

I shook my head. Then nodded. Then shrugged. I didn't know. So I just came out with it.

"Clive broke up with me," I sighed.

"Someone better will come along, Flora. I'm honestly not good at these talks but if he broke up with you he isn't worth thinking about or being upset over," the Professor said.

"You think so?" I said.

"I know so," the Professor smiled," Now please eat some dinner."


	18. So Long

**AN: Two chapters left after this one! I won't tell you what they are, but... No I won't! Enjoy! R&R! **

So Long

_Flora's POV_

I sat in the front of the Professor's beloved Laytonmobile, being jogged up and down, along the bumpy country roads. It felt strange being in the front and not the back. Though I suppose I better get used to it, seen as Luke was leaving today. I had always felt left out when Luke and the Professor were solving mysteries or puzzles. I was just there making tea or cleaning, but now Luke was leaving... I didn't know what to do.

Luke had been there since I had come to St Mystere, now he would be gone. Of course we could still write, but it wouldn't be the same as seeing him everyday. I knew the Professor agreed, but we hadn't spoken about Luke leaving. I was sure though that we both felt the same way about it though. I mean, Luke's been the Professor's assistant for three years now! I've only lived with the Professor, and known Luke, a year, but I was still grief-stricken by Luke leaving.

About twenty minutes later, me and the Professor stood by a large boat. I could smell the hot fuel and coal coming from the boat's chimney and it disgusted me. There was also the overpowering scent of salt water in the air. I could just about hear the splashing of the waves over the loud honks from the boat.

Luke sat on top of a large, muddy brown suitcase looking down with his head in his hands. The Professor and me stood by Luke, not sure what to say. I think we were both relieved when he spoke first.

"I guess, this is goodbye then," Luke sniffed, looking up and getting down from his suitcase.

"Oh no, this is so long. Not goodbye," the Professor corrected," Isn't that right, Flora?"

"Of course. We'll see you again, Luke," I agreed, blinking back the tears.

Luke sniffed a bit more and we could all tell he was about to cry.

"Now, Luke, you know a gentleman _never _makes a seen in public," the Professor smiled.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I'm not a gentleman yet!" Luke exclaimed, and ran into the Professor's arms.

"There there," the Professor said, simply. Then gestured for me to come over and join.

I didn't resist. Soon there were two wet patches of mine and Luke's tears against the Professor's clothes.

The Professor and me, both stood by the Laytonmobile as Luke went up into the boat, waving at us, until he went into the boat.

Not long later, the boat departed the dock.

"So long, Luke," I whispered.


	19. Results

**AN: The penultimate chapter! Eek! Yay! Nearly another story completed! **

**Review Replies~~**

**Jeopardy Strike: I love that line too! I didn't write it though!**

**Lilyb12: I know, the scene in Lost/Unwound future is so sad! I had to add Flora in.**

**MikuLover: I was in the car with my cousin and we were speaking about things we cry at, I said a DS game, she was like 'A DS game?' I got very upset!**

**Glaceon Girl: I was playing it in my room when I played it too! I cried so much at Lost Future!**

**Aida Rosaura: I'm glad that my stories have made an impact! **

**Abitat Eco: Thank you! I hope this one will be just as good!**

Results

"It doesn't matter what your results are Flora," the Professor said, for perhaps the hundredth time.

I ignored him. It mattered. These were my GCSE's! Whether I had passed or failed, the results had the biggest impact on my life. Bigger than moving to London, bigger than Luke moving away. Bigger than anything. The letter in the white, rectangular envelope gave me an indication of the possibilities in my life.

If I passed, than everything was great! I could go to college and get a job, maybe even get my own place! On the other hand, if I failed, things wouldn't be so good. I wouldn't be able to get into a decent college or university and would be stuck for another year re-doing them or I'd be sponging of the council on benefits.

I brushed my hand over the envelope. 'Open me' it seemed to taunt. It was tempting, but terrifying.

"Open it, dear," the Professor instructed," Don't worry, you're a smart girl, you will have achieved good grades!"

"I doubt it," I sighed.

"Well we won't know if you don't open it," the Professor pointed out.

I tore the envelope open, but left the letter inside. My heart was racing like I was running.

"I can't do it!" I shrieked.

"Do you want me to look?" the Professor asked.

I nodded.

The Professor, seeming calm, took the letter out of the envelope and read. I closed my eyes and prayed for good grades.

"Flora..." the Professor said, startled.

My heart dropped, I'd failed. Tears welled up in my eyes and I let a few fall.

"How bad is it?" I asked, not really wanting to here the answer.

"They're brilliant," the Professor replied.

"What?" I said shocked, snatching the letter, ignoring my un-lady like behaviour.

My eyes scanned the first few paragraphs and stared into the black font that told me my future.

_English A  
__Maths A-  
__Science B+  
__Humanities B  
__Design and Art A+  
__Performing Arts C_

"The lowest I got was a C?" I cried, happily.

I started jumping up and down clapping my hands and squealing. All A-C! That's nearly impossible! I could get into Cambridge!

My future looked good.


	20. A New Chapter

**AN: The last chapter! I feel so sad it's ending, but so relieved that I have another fic finished! Enjoy the last chapter and thank you all, who reviewed!**

A New Chapter

I stood alone in my old bedroom, which was now empty. All that was left, was the bed, sitting in the corner of the room looking looking quite alone and bare-with all the covers and sheets removed. I went over to the window and pushed the pink, cotton drapes away and looked outside.

For me, time had seemed to stop, but outside nothing had changed. The streets of London were full of people, hurrying around. The air was filled with the loud purring of auto-mobiles and buses zooming past, I looked down at all the excitement and smiled to myself. Gressenheller had been my home for three years now. Despite the time I've lived here being short it felt more of a home to me then St Mystere.

Now, it was time for me to move on. Move to a new home. Start another new chapter in my life.

I walked down out of my old bedroom and down the stairs of my old home, before I left my old house forever. It was exactly the same as it had been three years ago, so why did it now seem so different? I'd come here again, of course. Just then, it wouldn't be my home.

The Professor stood by my car, something we'd nicknamed the 'Floramobile'. It was the same design as the Professor's car, only a different colour, a soft, gentle pink, unlike the Professor's bold and dashing red 'Laytonmobile'. The Professor had told me a car reflects the driver. Personally, I thought that sounded like something out of a car magazine, but then again the Professor wasn't the type to read car magazines. Maybe he'd seen it on the cover of one in the convenience store?

"Your all packed!" the Professor announced.

I nodded slightly and turned to look the other way, the second I felt tears brimming in the corner's of my eyes. I had promised myself I wouldn't cry, today of all days.

"There there," the Professor comforted.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." I blew my nose on my handkerchief," It's just hard to say goodbye."

"It's not goodbye, it's so long," the Professor reminded me.

I smiled and threw myself into the Professor's arms.

He chuckled slightly and I was reminded of when he saved me from the tower in St Mystere. Only this time, I was leaving him and going to a new place, alone.

I stepped back and opened the door of the 'Floramobile.'

"Ring as soon as you get there," the Professor instructed.

"I will," I promised," You know me, I'll be ringing up every second!"

"Well, don't be afraid to!" the Professor laughed, but I knew he meant it.

"I won't," I told him.

"Good luck," the Professor wished.

"Thanks," I gulped, swallowing the lump in my throat," So long, Dad."

"Be safe, my little girl."

And with that, I rolled down the window and drove of into the next part of my life.

Away into the next adventure.

The world according, to me, was a strange and beautiful place. Where a surprise waited at every corner. And now, I would embrace it all and let the world come to me.


End file.
